Magical Starsign: Astrid's Story
by SuperRed
Summary: The retelling of Magical Starsign through Astrid's eyes. By experiencing this journey Astrid will discover her lost past and the true heroine inside her.


Prologue: The two beginning's

_ A young mage stumbled down an old dirt path, a thick blanket of gray fog covering all directions. A grave feeling hung in the fog, twisting the lost mage's heart with uncertainty. _

_She pulled up her dirtied white hat, dragging it over her freezing ears. The hat was oversized, leaving it to flop in the back; it was decorated with a noble orange crest. The crest designed as a star would look up close. She heard a noise, she froze, a gentle wind ruffled her long golden hair, causing the curly tips to unravel. Her eyes darted in all directions, trying to locate the sudden noise. Her eyes were a mysterious purple, a royal color, highly unusual. She pressed on, shaking violently. She was clothed in a stained outfit usually white in color; on her shoulders she had a ripped shawl. The shawl was fastened with a limp red bow. She wore a dulled white skirt,__it was decorated with purple diamond patterns, and the underneath skirt was an aqua blue also lined with a purple diamond design. She wore her old white boots, grass and mud caked the boots and made it look a murky brown. She had cuts across her cheeks, arms and legs. They were still bleeding and freshly made, she had a defeated look in her eyes as she continued down the path._

_The road was covered with recent footprints, a few blood stains and left behind articles. The road's dirt was trampled showing a great number of people had fled on it and in a great hurry. The mage lost her step and fell on the path. She pushed her arms up, but in her struggling let out a sorrowful cry. She wept bitterly, and sunk to the ground. She heard a noise; she whimpered and forced herself up, fleeing. She as soon as she confirmed she was alone again, she weakly looked up. Her eyes traveled the fog, hoping, praying, she'd find it…again. Her eyes traced up, a small fading light, floated far away in the distance. She now sprinted after, eyes wild and beginning to spill tears; they were leaving her behind!_  
_"No, no please, don't leave me!" She screamed not caring now who heard her. The light now began to blink, slowly vanishing from her sight; in a few seconds it would be gone…for good._

_"Please! Please!" She cried. She ran faster following the glowing object. Tears stung her eyes until she carelessly rubbed them away._  
_"Please! I don't know who I am! Please don't leave me! PLEASE!"_  
_Her golden hair whipped in the winds, snaking side to side, her hat flew from her head. She continued running, the hat soon lost behind her somewhere on the dirt path. The star then vanished, she let out a wail, pushing herself to run faster and faster. Tears flew freely from her eyes; she sobbed loudly knowing she was too late. Still even then she retained some desperate hope; it would come back looking for her. She eventually stopped running; it was hours since then. She had no strength, no hope…nothing to fight for. She sucked in huge amounts of air, to fill her burning lungs. She sobbed while trying to breathe._

_"It doesn't make sense! Why do I know that light, meant home! Yet, I-I can't even scratch out of my memory my name…My name…Does it even matter anymore…they left me…*Sob* alone…*Sob*WHY!" A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts,_  
_"Stop crying…"_  
_Astrid looked around._  
_"W-what?"_  
_"Your name is __**Astrid**__…don't forget your name…this time be happy…Astrid."  
"M-my name is Astrid?" She stood up.  
"Wait, where are you? Answer me! Why did you leave me behind!? Don't you even care about me!?"  
No response followed, she screamed with all her might.  
"SOMEONE PLEASE, ANSWER ME!" Using the last of her strength with that last cry, she crumbled to the ground, her eyes dulled and closed. And the last thing she heard was her own sorrowful whimper…  
_  
"ASTRID!"  
Astrid awoke from her thoughts, she blinked. She looked around; she realized she was in Miss Madeleine's classroom. She shook her head,  
"Oh, I must have dozed off, how unusual."

_ Astrid (Main Character) the mysterious girl of light. The sole wielder of mystical light magic in the academy and teen of few words. She is quite popular at school; for her warm and forgiving nature. She has a strong sense of responsibility, integrity, and being proactive. Also she is surprisingly a master of magic. Not much is known about her past. If questions arise about it; she will change the subject. (Description of Astrid above; expect now she's not covered in dirt, blood, and other filth. And her hat was found and her bow is now perky!)_

Her attention turned to Pico; who was waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Kovomaka to Astrid! Kovomaka to ASTRID! Hey wake up!"  
"I am, I am, enough already!" Astrid shooed his hand away; Pico gave an irritated look. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  
"Good, I'm the only one allowed to snooze during conversations!"

_ Pico, the known hothead of Will-o-Wisp academy, an apprentice of the rebellious fire magic; his temper like his flame are unpredictable, but his loyalty to his friends is unmatched. His background is he had to teach himself magic. While also supporting his family, as his unemployed Father pursued crazy get-rich-quick schemes. Earning himself respect from his peers for managing an almost impossible feat. And because of his trial and error methods; his magic is bold, something no one has seen ever before. He has swept back, rich red hair; a few of his locks go past his shoulders in the back.__In his hair, he has his favorite feathers pins sticking out in the front. They're both a silky white in color and the current rumor is he swiped them from "The Phoenix". His eyes are dark purple, and have a slight twinkle in them when he laughs. He has a warm grin; that comes off either dorky or welcoming to people. He has light brown skin; making girls swoon. His shirt is bight mint green; and is labeled as a muscle shirt so he can flex muscles at girls easily. Complete with the matching green cuffs, outlined with gold threads. Around his waist, was tied a white and blued twisted belt. It holds up his highly decorated pants flaps; near the top are the loose orange ruffles. The rest of the flaps are plain brown decorated with an assortment of tangerine triangles, or orange rhombus's with a smaller tangerine rhombus inside. Underneath his cultural flaps are his also mint green pants which are tucked casually in his brown socks. That slid in his open tied sandals; which are a lazy orange color; with a bright green underfoot.  
_  
"No, Pico you aren't allowed, you're expected." A voice came from his side. Pico blushed and 'hmpd'.  
"Thanks Sorbet." Astrid flashed her friend a grin.  
Sorbet gave her a thumbs-up.  
"What else am I here for?" She stated coolly.

_ Sorbet, the exemplary student of Will-o-Wisp. Her coolness and details make her hardly anything but flawless. She apprentices in the brilliant water magic. Some rumors say she comes from a family who struggles financially, and her high grades were able to push her in. She wears on her forehead a colored head band of the assorted colors of orange, blue, and white. She has curly brown hair that cascade like rough waves in the back. She also has striking purple eyes; and a small witty grin. She wears an aqua blue dress with white frills puffing out at the top and flowing at the bottom. She wears her high aqua boots which also have white frills at the top._

"Forget this, when is Madeleine showin up!" Pico demanded an annoyed spark in his eyes. Sorbet twirled one curl,  
"Calm down. She's just late. It happens all the time. Anyway, it's nothing to get so worked up about."  
"Hm, Pico I've never seen you so excited for class." Astrid said impressed.  
"Please, I just want something to help me doze off." Pico chuckled.  
"*Sigh*" Astrid shook her head in disappointment.

"Awe, I was just fooling. I need to at least pass this class…more or less."  
Astrid opened her mouth,  
"Pico you need to do more than just pass! You need to—"  
When another voice cut in.  
"Sheesh! What is this, the 30th time this year! When's someone gonna give HER a tardy slip, that's what I wanna know!"  
The three friends turned to the heavily annoyed speaker.  
"What's wrong now Chai?" Pico asked,

_ Chai the impetuous and willful salamander of Will-o-Wisp. His sarcastic and odd attitude leads him to many witty comebacks. He apprentices in the living forest magic. He is the only child of a salamander family living near the academy. His parents are normal salamanders, but strangely, he has been able to use magic since birth. He has bright green skin with yellow snaking patterns. He has rusty orange colored hair bundled back in a ponytail.__Spiking from the sides of his head are orange spikes. His irises are a shady blue color. He wears a white kilt, patterned on it are arrows of purple, blue, and red. He wears small blue boots._

"Pico, why don't you think before you're stupid!" Chai fired back, thinking Pico was egging him on. Pico glared,  
"I oughta—"  
"Guys. Take a breath."  
They looked at Sorbet, then each other, then settled.  
"Sorry Pico, I'm just annoyed." Chai smiled his apology.  
Pico grinned,  
"Nah, no harm done."

"Owhee! I see her! She's coming! Quick, everyone, get back in your seats!"  
The group turned to the high pitched voice.  
_  
Lassie the dreamer of Will-o-Wisp. Her bright outlook and sometimes spacy personality can lead her to anything from trouble to miracles. She apprentices in the refreshing wind magic. Lassie is a bunny girl who was born in an immigrant community outside of the downtown area. She has cream colored fur; with long ears, as do most rabbits. But the very tips of her ears are a dark red, like painted flames. She has long bundled back yellow hair, though some messily slips out in the front. Her eyes are a striking amber hue. She wears a red scarf around her neck. That's tucked into her orange jumpsuit; handsomely knitted with lilac colored threads. She wears open toed brown sandals with lilac lace.  
_  
"Finally!" Pico/Chai screamed, exhausted from waiting.  
"Boys." Sorbet shook her head amused.

Then the door flew open, an ever frisky Ms. Madeleine rushed in. Papers flew from her hands, freshly graded. Astrid smiled her teacher was such a nut.  
"I bet she just graded those papers." A student grumbled.  
"Yeah, well guess what? You failed your environment history magic test." A female student snickered, picking up his test that had flown from Ms. Madeleine arms.  
"DON'T ANOUNCE IT!" The student cried back.  
The class burst into giggles. Lassie giggled so hard she began to hyperventilate.  
"Failure of the testing abilities of environment history magic? Humans should not operate things in my circuit board."  
The student turned,  
"Shut it metal mouth! Some of us aren't super computers!"  
"Correction, I am M.O.K.K.A. Which stands for **M**echanical,**O**perational,**K**eeper of **K**ovomaka's **A**rtificial intelligence. And I wished to be referred to as such. Not by degrading petty insults."

_Mokka the curious model of robot of Will-o-Wisp. His down-to-Kovomaka attitude and artificial intelligence make him a highly unique robot. He apprentices in the stubborn earth magic. He was found in a curiosity shop and purchased by Principal Biscotti. He is brown in color and built thick plated. He has three golden horns on the top of his head and one sunset orange eye.  
_  
"Goooooooood morning, apprentices!" Chirped a cheery Ms. Madeleine. Ms. Madeleine had long bundled in a high ponytail brown hair. She had lovely purple eyes. She wore pink ribbons behind her ears. A blue no sleeves top and purple puffy pants with hot pink shoes.  
"Good morning!" Answered the class.  
"I'm sure you were all quietly studying your spell books while you were waiting for me?"  
"…"The class grew silent.  
"Miss Madeleine, you must be aware that you are late for class. Again!" Mokka said.  
"Yeah, what's up with that? You're late all the time, but when I forget my homework, who gets detention? ME! That's who!"  
"Well, if you actually do it once in a while…"Chai murmured.  
"Whose side are you on anyway!" Pico crumpled up a paper and through it at him.  
"Sorry, but you were asking for it." Chai laughed dodging the paper.  
"Well, I can try to be on time. Alright next time I won't be late…Ahaha…Wah ha hah ha ha! Me on time? What a kick that would be!" Ms. Madeleine laughed hysterically.  
"Oh my…"Astrid thought.

"Oh that was a good one, whoo alright. On to Teacher Business." Ms. Madeleine wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Alright class, please ready for the Will-o-Wisp pledge. Now do I have any volunteers to lead the pledge?"  
The class all rose their hands minus Astrid, who was currently hiding behind Lassie.  
"Please don't call on me, please don't call on me, please don't call on me, please don't call on m—"  
"Hm, let me see."  
Thinking Ms. Madeleine had called on someone. She looked around Lassie; Ms. Madeleine caught her eye.  
"Oh no!" Astrid dropped her eyes.  
"Astrid, would be so kind to recite the Will-o-Wisp pledge. I need someone to lead it."

"Y-yes Ms. Madeleine." She stood up.  
"Oh great, Astrogirl. Somebody get the microphone!" Lillian whispered loudly so everyone could hear. The class minus Ms. Madeleine and her friends burst into giggles. Astrid blushed unable to speak. Lillian despised Astrid for unknown reasons; she had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a purple dress with a red sash tied to it. And a sparkly blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. With blue heels to match.  
"Hey, Lillian maybe they could hear her if you'd close your big mouth!" Sorbet hissed at her.  
"Yes, close your oral cavity and put it in sleep mode."Mokka beeped.  
"Guys, just tell her to Shut Up. It's a lot simpler." Pico rolled his eyes.  
"Good idea! HOP UP!" Lassie squealed happily.  
"Whatever, dorks!" Lillian pulled out her i-phone and tuned them out.  
Astrid began to giggle,  
"Thanks guys."  
She then began,

_Will-o-Wisp I pledge to thee  
To use my magic to serve those in need  
Inner strength and pure of heart  
Are the traits displayed by us  
If we falter and if we fail  
We'll continue on  
Life's long trail  
So if you are student here please say  
'There's no better home then Will-o-wisp academy!'  
_

Astrid smiled about to say the next part when,  
*Knock Knock*  
Everyone looked towards the door,  
"Enter, but only if you dare." Ms. Madeleine joked.  
Principal Biscotti entered,  
"Ms. Madeleine, I know this is class time, but after class I need to speak with you."  
"OOOHH!" The class awed and ohhed.

"Students control your rumors." Ms. Madeleine lectured them.  
"Anyway, of course."  
The principal nodded. He turned feeling a certain pair of eyes on him. Astrid watched him concerned with his worried tone. He didn't say anything but he didn't need too.  
She could see it in his eyes; a deep concern was etched in it. Little did she know, was soon she would embark on the greatest journey ever. And she discovered his secret and the secret of her past.

* * *

Hey it's SuperRed ('-,  
I have to say this first, I never thought of rewriting Magical Starsigns. I thought of making after story's and such, but it was actually a suggestion from GeorgiexxxSuarez-JFT96 (BTW, Thank you for reviewing! Sorry if I don't respond. I am swamped like no one's business). So I thought about it, and I came to this conclusion. If anyone asked me to continue writing, write another story or whatever. Then I would write the rewrite, no questions asked. And seriously, I received my second review from SkyLadyAnneMarie (Thank you also!) saying if I continued writing she'd check it out. So, I was like okay. So this one's for you. I really hope you like it, and please review! So I hope to see you readers in future chapters! **Thank you!**


End file.
